


梦之解析曲

by Susu_susu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susu_susu/pseuds/Susu_susu
Summary: 国设黑化仏。虐英sir，慎入。太阳王与查理二世时期。那时的英国在外界看来无异于法国的附庸国，那么弗朗西斯与亚瑟之间，又会有怎样的故事呢?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

弗朗西斯！弗朗西斯！

瘦弱的少年用沙哑嘶声力竭地喊着，他全身发抖，大滴的冷汗从额头冒出来。

门口的侍女慌张地起身：

“快去叫法兰西大人”

她随即看到磨磨蹭蹭的守卫，感到一阵恼怒：“你倒是快点啊！”

“怎么回事？到底怎么回事！”

走廊里传来法国男子的怒斥。他一改往日的温柔随和，严厉地怒斥乃在走廊磨蹭的侍卫。

“大约是做噩梦了吧……”守卫没想到弗朗西斯会突然出现，磕磕巴巴地回答。

“不是和你们说，有任何情况都要汇报我么！“

“对不起……国家先生，我想着他经常做噩梦，不是什么要紧事情。”

“不是什么要紧事情？”

弗朗西斯不怒反笑，本来打算处罚这不知好歹的守卫。然而随后他又听到屋内传来了亚瑟的哭声，便再没有耐心与其他人纠缠。

瘦弱的少年还蜷缩在那张大床上，扭曲的身体将床单揉搓得极为混乱，汗水打湿了他的睡衣。他已经不再大喊大叫，只是如同受惊的兔子一般蜷缩成一团，嘴里念着什么。弗朗西斯看着他紧缩着的眉头，以及带有恐惧的面孔，略有心疼地伸出手轻抚着他的后背。

“小亚瑟……亚瑟”

温柔的声音像是拂过地面的清风，恐慌中的英国人安静了几分。他不安地扭动着身体，试图寻找更多温暖。弗朗西斯见状将他抱在怀，轻柔地拍打他。

“亚瑟……这是怎么了。”

怀中人明显地脆弱让弗朗西斯十分心疼。亚瑟渐渐安静下来，那如同小扇一样的睫毛颤抖了几下后张开，露出祖母绿色的眼眸。睫毛下是亚瑟精致笔直的鼻梁，缺乏血色的薄唇以及消瘦的下巴。

他显然是刚刚醒过来，双眸完全没有平时那样明亮，有些失神地看着地板。

“弗朗西斯……弗朗西斯。”他渐渐回过神来，声音中透露出恐惧。

“我做噩梦了，我一直在做噩梦。”

“亚瑟？”弗朗西斯挑了挑眉毛，等待他继续说下去。

亚瑟似乎又回到了梦境，他颤抖地推开抱着自己的弗朗西斯，双手紧紧抓住头发。原本柔顺的发丝因为汗水而沾黏在脸颊上。弗朗西斯试图安抚紧绷的少年，手掌轻轻抚过他消瘦的脊背。

“亚瑟……做什么噩梦了，哥哥在这事儿。”

亚瑟摇摇头，那梦境太过于可怕，以至于他一时无法说出口。半响，他才艰难地吐出几句话：

“我梦见你变了……你变成两个人。一个是弗朗西斯，另一个是和你长得一样的恶魔……”

“哦？”弗朗西斯没有多说，依旧耐心等待亚瑟继续描述他的噩梦。

英国人却说不下去了，那梦太过于可怕，仅仅试图回忆一下都让他感觉浑身疼痛。

梦里，弗朗西斯变了

他踏上英国国土时亚瑟以为他只是和自己开了一个玩笑。弗朗西斯的到来也许只是为了炫耀新组织的骑兵，或者是为了向他展示法国最新的发明。然而当他的守卫四处逃散时他才终于意识到法兰西并没有开玩笑。这本身没有什么，在过去几百年中，英法之间经历了无数次战争，无数次成功与失败。他们无数次挑衅对方，无数次被对方打倒，哪怕他们本身所代表的国家还处于和平，二人也不会放弃争斗的可能性。

他天真的认为这一次应该如同过去一样，擦擦身上的尘土，忍受对方几句嘲笑，便可以站起来继续战斗。

但是法兰西没有给他继续战斗下去的机会。

沉重的铁链拴住他双手，少年被塞进笼子一样的马车里。本身就十分虚弱的身体不得不承受这样的枷锁。亚瑟——可怜的国/家意志体眼睁睁地看着自己的君王顺从地让法国士兵将他与其他几位贵族带走。他随后他被一群士兵推搡到到船上，天啊，34公里的Dover海岬，自己从来没有觉得渡过它将会如此漫长。炎炎烈日晒得他正不堪言，两眼发昏，口干舌燥，干燥的嘴唇裂开，只能蜷缩在角落里，原来做战俘是这么难受。

亚瑟与英格兰王公贵胄一同被卫押送到大殿时，法兰西正在与法国君主讨论最近的战事。金碧辉煌的殿堂铺满华丽的织锦毯，阳光从墙壁上花窗玻璃的炫彩琉璃中透过，照射在弗朗西斯的身上，使他身处七彩光芒的笼罩之下。法国青年身着华服，手里拿着一只晶莹的水晶杯，时不时品一口琥珀色的美酒。那张被光彩笼罩的脸庞还是那样俊美，五官精致的如同初春的鸢尾花，金色的头发熠熠生辉。当然，最引人注目的是那双紫罗兰色的双眼，镶嵌在洁白的太阳穴之间。

亚瑟深吸一口气闭上眼睛，此刻，他多希望这时候的弗朗西斯不要看到他，一个苍白，虚弱，穿着粗麻长袍，浑身脏兮兮的战俘，或者说，质子。

可惜弗朗西斯不会遂了他的愿。他的目光不动声色地略过殿台之下，终于在看到亚瑟时停了下来。尽管他极力掩饰，亚瑟还是看到了那双紫罗兰色眼眸中所浸透的得意之色，他不停地打量着亚瑟，像是想将他现在的样子永远刻在脑海里。

“尊敬的陛下”弗朗西斯对国王行礼后说：

“这就是从那个野蛮的岛屿上带来的人，他们原本都是贵族，可是你看他们现在是多么地狼狈,多么地野蛮？陛下，您如果喜欢他们其中任何一个人，尽可以挑选到身边做您的随从。毕竟这些安格鲁撒克逊人本身丝毫没有高贵可言。”

国王哈哈大笑，用讽刺的眼神扫过他们，最后看向亚瑟。

弗朗西斯似乎是发现了国王对亚瑟的注视，他走上前去拉出队伍中的亚瑟。对国王说：

“如果您对这个孩子感兴趣，您可以把他带在身边。“

弗朗西斯笑得很忠诚，忠诚到刺痛了亚瑟。他无力的闭上眼睛，默默承受弗朗西斯带来的强烈屈辱感。

“这个孩子，我记得弗朗西斯你以前和他关系很好啊。“国王眯了眯眼睛。

“陛下，曾经我们的确很要好，但是您知道，我只是为了法国的利益才和这/英/格兰玩玩。英国君主如今臣服于我们，极力支持我们的战事，我自然也没有必要和这个天真的男孩玩下去了。现在他在我们手里，您如果喜欢就带走吧。我保证您会满意的，毕竟他与其他人比起来要少很多麻烦。而且——”

说到这里，弗朗西斯顿了顿，意味深长地看向国王：

“这的确是一个十分可爱的孩子。”

轻描淡写的话如同刀子一般割过亚瑟的心。他错愕地睁开双眼，紧紧盯住抓着自己手腕的法国人。弗朗西斯避开他的目光，谦卑地看向他的君王

曾经无数次争斗中他们最多就是打架了事，弗朗西斯扭断过他的骨头，他也割破过弗朗西斯的喉咙。他似乎已经习惯了这样的相处模式。可是，今天的弗朗西斯却用另一种方式羞辱了他。亚瑟不敢相信这个人是法/兰/西。那双祖母绿色的眼睛紧紧地盯着弗朗西斯，也许下一秒他就会回到他认识的那个少年，抓着他把他打一顿，关起来饿几天也好，再或者，大笑着和他炫耀一下自己的战绩。

最终那双熟悉的蓝眼睛对上了他的目光，那是一片冷漠和不屑，还带有一丝暧昧的玩笑。

亚瑟觉得自己的眼睛被刺伤了，他恍惚地想，那天的阳光，为什么那么刺眼呢？

那不是弗朗西斯。那个在过去经常度过海岬来看望他的金发少年，那个有点讨厌却很温柔的大哥哥。那个每次争吵后都会无奈地摇头，说自己一点也不可爱的弗朗西斯。

他是什么时候变得如此陌生？贪婪和欲望爬上了他的双眼，权力与地位蒙蔽了他的心。他看向自己的眼光像在看猎物，像是在看战利品，像是在看某种可以炫耀他丰功伟绩，可以利用的东西。那双眼睛中看不到曾经的温柔，也看不到曾经的笑意。不，也许从来都没有过，曾经的一切，都是假装的。

亚瑟艰难的闭上双眼。那天的阳光，真的太刺眼了。

________________________________

国王终究没有留下亚瑟。

他让弗朗西斯自己解决这个“麻烦”。

功臣的宴会总是夜夜笙歌，弗朗西斯作为最大的赢家之一，自然被安排在上坐位。他换了一身蕾丝镶边珍珠点缀的红色天鹅绒袍，右耳带了一只珍珠耳坠。更映衬出他的脸庞柔和俊美。

弗朗西斯很少穿如此鲜艳的红色，但这也让亚瑟不也得不承认他是舞会上最出彩的一刻星星，不，或许他是月亮，是太阳。弗朗西斯本就就应该如此，本就应该在众星捧月下成为人群的焦点，让任何人都为之倾倒。

亚瑟这样想着，忍不住笑了起来。也许过去是自己自作多情了，竟然以为自己是弗朗西斯的朋友。怎么可能呢？他来找自己应该只是觉得好玩吧。自己把他当成朋友兼对手。而弗朗西斯应该只是把他当成了一个无聊时消遣的孩子，甚至……只是一个可以套出英国消息的蠢货。

“本来……就是我想多了。”亚瑟摇了摇头，心里生出一股苦涩。

弗朗西斯也许是饮了不少酒，他的面颊微微发红，笑容更加肆无忌惮，眼神也更加神采奕奕。他也许是热了，脱下那件繁琐的外套。只穿着一件丝绸衬衣，更显得他身形修长。额头渗出点点汗珠，金色的细小发丝黏在太阳穴上，似乎隔得很远都能闻到空气中弥漫他的气息。

亚瑟就这样看着他。他与许多英格兰皇室一起在被迫安置在大堂偏僻的角落里。身上的枷锁还没有被取下，因为缺水而干裂的嘴唇已经变得麻木。他无力地坐着，麻木呆滞地看向弗朗西斯

弗朗西斯似乎是有些玩腻了，他开始寻找新的游戏。那双紫罗兰色的眸子向亚瑟看过来，露出一种孩子看到糖果时才会有的神情。

只是那眼神让亚瑟觉得害怕，他感觉那是猫儿看到老鼠的眼神。

“女士们，先生们，我们今天有一位压轴的客人呢！”弗朗西斯突然跳到众人中间，展开双臂，露出骄傲的笑容宣布。

亚瑟心里咯噔一声。他似乎预感到弗朗西斯要做什么

在众人好奇的目光中，他快步走到亚瑟面前，抱起因为缺水而浑身乏力的英国人，走到在大堂中间转了个圈。

“你……混蛋！放开我！”亚瑟一个激灵，试图用仅剩的力气抓住他的头发，可惜过于虚弱的身体在弗朗西斯的轻巧一击下连站稳都做不到。

“斯……小亚瑟不乖呢呢。”弗兰西斯意味深长地看了一眼亚瑟，贴着他耳垂，用只有两人能听到的音量抱怨了一句。

双手被制服，亚瑟并没有打算臣服于这个暴君，他奋力挣扎着，却只换来更牢固的禁锢。可怜的孩子忘记了他已经一天没有喝水，虚弱不堪的身体根本无力对抗弗朗西斯。更何况，看似温柔的法国人比他更熟悉如何这些如何在拳脚上制服他人。

弗朗西斯没有丝毫心软，一拳打在他的肋骨上，钻心的疼痛让他视线出现片刻的空白，随后他的双臂被用力一扭。“咔！”众人听到了骨头错位的声音。

顿时疼到浑身缩成一团，亚瑟身体不受控制地颤抖着，大滴的汗水留下。

“淑女，绅士们，你们才这个野蛮的小家伙是谁？”

大家好奇心越来越重了，风度翩翩的弗朗西斯先生对于这样的活动一直兴趣缺缺。今天为何忽然对这样一个少年下手？

离他们比较近的人可以近距离观察亚瑟：少年苍白清瘦，倒在法/兰/西先生怀里气喘吁吁。但是不可否认那是一位美丽的少年：他不不仅有精致小巧的脸庞，更有一双美丽的绿眼睛，清澈而深邃。水汪汪的双眸充盈着复杂的情感，倔强，不甘，心酸，伤痛。

大部分人以看笑话的姿态等待法/兰/西大人接下来的动作，也有几个心软的少女不不忍心地抹了抹眼角，嘀咕着类似“可怜的小家伙”这样的词语。

弗朗西斯点了点头：

“的确是可怜的小家伙。而且看起来似乎很久没有吃东西了。”

说罢，他缓缓坐在地毯上，极为温柔地往亚瑟嘴里喂食物。手臂传来阵阵剧痛，英国少年只能依在弗朗西斯的怀抱中。他唯一能做出的反抗就是在食物送到嘴边时将头扭向另一边，这显然没有什么用，弗朗西斯不用费多大力气就能将其转过来。

“小亚瑟好像很渴呢，看，他的嘴唇裂开了，哪一位淑女能给我一杯红酒么。”

弗朗西斯笑得很真诚，很天真，让人几乎相信他真的是在关心一位缺水的朋友。亚瑟却能从那看似无害的眼睛中看到令人寒颤的刀光剑影。他不可自控试地图推开他。双紫罗兰色的眼眸中闪过一丝戾气，法兰西已经接到过一杯红酒，微笑着递向他的嘴边。

亚瑟几乎是下意识地想撇开头，然而一整天没有喝水的他口干舌燥。那杯酒红色的液体就在面前，散发出致命的吸引力。僵硬的脖一阵痉挛，最终没有舍得将头撇开。

那是一杯度数不高的红酒，然而对于一天没有喝水的亚瑟是致命的。英国人很清楚这个事实，但是身体每一个细胞都发出渴求的信息。他几乎是带着怨恨地望向面前的罪魁祸首。

弗朗西斯一边不动声色承受英国人愤恨的目光，一边用温柔的姿势帮助他咽下那杯琥珀色的饮品，向介绍众人介绍：

“你们想知道这是谁？“

“让我告诉你们，这就是英/格/兰！”

人群中引起一阵骚动。

“和法/兰/西先生一样么？”

“英/格/兰？他们国家人怎么会这么狼狈，哈哈。”

“其实我觉得，他长得也很好看嘛！”一位头戴玫瑰花的少女有点害羞地说，随意引来同伴的认同。

“所以你们是觉得哥哥不好看了么？”法/兰/西开玩笑地说，看着大家一阵嬉笑。

“所以法/兰/西大人，这位可怜的，嗯，英/格/兰大人怎么会在这里？”

“你们平常不是很好奇国/家/人的存在么？今天就让你们看个清楚。不过同样都是国/家意志体，只有国/家强大的时候，我们在会同样强大哦。看看这可怜的孩子，被那个弱小野蛮的小岛连累，多狼狈呀。”

人群中发出一声哄笑，有人大胆地上来摸了一下亚瑟的脸。更多人走上前去观察触碰可怜的少年。只可惜他被法兰西抱着，终究没有人敢太放肆。

那杯酒并没有帮助可怜的英国人解渴，他感觉浑身更难受了。缺水的信息从每个细胞散发，聚集在胸口，让他呼吸都感到困难。酒精迅速地侵蚀他仅存地意志力，他狠狠咬着牙，强迫自己不要倒下。实际上，眼前的一切已经开始不断地变形，扭曲。恍惚间，弗朗西斯的怀抱成为了唯一的支撑。形形色色的人影靠近他，说着令人厌恶的法语，他极度反感恐惧，双手盲目无力地试图推开一切。

“可怜的小家伙，像不像一只小猫”一位青年轻浮说笑，引起一阵哄笑。

法/兰/西 轻瞥了一眼说话的青年，淡淡的眼神中似乎没有任何情感。他随即做了一个让大家安静的动作。

“女士们先生们，你们知道为什么同样作为国家人，哥哥就这么强大么？”

“因为你们，亲爱的先生们，淑女们！因为有你们，所以国/家足够强大，所以我也可以像现在这样，自信，强大，智慧。这一切都是因为我们有足够强大的法兰西！”

人群们显然被带动了，大家振臂欢呼着，高声呼喊着“法兰西万岁”。

没有什么比一个风度翩翩的法/兰/西与一个狼狈英/格/兰更能唤起大家对法/国的热情。

为了发言，弗朗西斯只得放下亚瑟，后者坐在地上喘息。仅存的英/格/兰信让亚瑟坚决不肯倒下，他忽然站起来冲出人群，没走几步就因为失去平衡摔倒。狼狈的少年导致大家欢呼的的更响亮了。亚瑟感和天旋地转的厉害，眼前的事物已经不再真实。他看见弗朗西斯分裂成两个，一个温柔怜悯地看着自己，渐渐远去。另一个弗朗西斯露出可怕的獠牙，在人群中挥臂。七彩圣光下的法国少年并没有成为神，而是露出狰狞的面目。亚瑟狠狠地瞪过去，打算拿出铜墙铁壁的意志。远处的一个一个声音告诉他，只要打走这个假的弗朗西斯，曾经认识的那一个就会。

弗朗西斯叹了口气，上前抱起匍匐在地上里的少年，他低头凝视着那对上那已经开始失焦的双目，美丽的双眸中有痛楚，有绝望，但更多的是恨意。弗朗西斯忽然感到莫名的烦躁。他猛地将他抱起，一只手捂的双眼，一边咬住住他的唇珠，舌尖滑过他小巧饱满的下唇，感受令人惊叹的柔软触感。令人惊奇的是英国人并没有推开他，反而反客为主地吸食他口中的湿润。法国人吓了一跳，立刻意识到了自己的失态，依依不舍地离开那令人沉沦的甘甜。面前的少年微张着嘴，喘息着看向他，眼睛中的恨意已经淡了许多，带着三分惊讶，三分错愕，三分忧伤。

弗朗西斯深吸几口气压制住心中的波涛，抱起怀中的男孩翩翩起舞。

随着音乐的节奏，亚瑟感到自己如同在音律的海洋中上下游荡。天花板慢慢旋转起来，旋律性地波动着。亚瑟脱力地将下巴搭在弗朗西斯的肩头，他看不见他的脸，只看到金碧辉煌的大殿，狂欢的人群。他们注视着他，或嘲讽，或可怜，或嫉妒。众人的脸随着舞蹈的动作扭曲起来，变形，消失，剩下无数只手试图触碰他。人们嘲笑地指着他说些什么，他们放声大笑着，享受宴会的狂欢。同时旋转在视野里的还有英国皇室们，他们脸色惨白，一言不发地看着自己的国/家意识体被法/兰/西轻浮的抱在怀里，露出嫌弃，厌恶的表情。眼前的一切彷佛一个巨大的旋螺一般，将万物交织在一起。最后的意识停留在弗朗西斯方才那个的吻中，夹杂着酒香与弗朗西斯特有的鸢尾花香气在唇齿间蔓延开，湿润的触感让亚瑟只想奢求更多。温柔的吻在心头散开，带着苦涩的味道。可是他的身体却越转越快，抓不到弗朗西斯的脸，看不到他的笑容。一切越来越抽象，终于变成了一只长有可怕獠牙的魔鬼。他只来得及轻呼一声。

之后，便是一片黑暗。

他醒来时自己在一个宽敞的房间里。断臂与伤口已经被处理好，身上干净舒适的感觉让他知道自己已经梳洗干净，躺在一张柔软的床上。他扶着额头吸了一口气，头疼到要裂开。晕倒前发生的事情似乎已经是很久之前了。

从那时候起，他就听到一个遥远，朦胧的声音：

“那个人，不是弗朗西斯”  
（tbc）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 悸动与情愫产生的奇妙感觉还在心头荡漾，那是他青春年少时不为人知的心动。阳光下的应在还没有散去，他的声音笑貌还在身边。昏暗的卧室里看不出日夜，弗朗西斯终于将亚瑟抱起，紧紧贴着他的身体。二人的影子被月光倒映在墙上，彷佛是一个匍匐的野兽。法国人好听的喘息声在亚瑟耳边响起。时至今日他依旧能为那声音臣服，每一声都如同打在心上，让全身血液的为其加速流动。弗朗西斯就在身后，亚瑟知道自己只要轻轻一侧头，就能看到那曾经无数次出现在梦中的容颜。 那被汗水打湿的脸庞一定更加动人，那被欲望浸透的眼睛一定能摄取他的魂魄，因为这，才是最美的弗朗西斯。

平心而论，弗朗西斯对亚瑟并算不上糟糕。他被安置在弗朗西斯住所中的套房里。房间的装修十分贵气，每天都有侍女将套房打扫至干净整洁，并在卧室中放上一束鲜花。亚瑟只被允许在内侧的卧房里活动。两个年轻的法国侍女待在外侧的房间，只有被屋内人允许的时候才会现身。但事实上这是很少见的，因为被关在这里的英国人从来不会呼唤她们。

宽敞的卧室里放着一张柔软的大床，铺着一层层东方丝绸，黑胡桃木做的床柱上雕刻着鸢尾花纹。层层叠叠的窗幔每一层都波如蝉翼，染成了迷人的蓝紫色。 地上铺着象牙色印度羊毛地毯。正对着挂有绣着金银线的蓝色绸缎窗帘的窗户摆放着一张书桌，上面放置了羽毛笔，墨水，羊皮纸等物品。桌子旁边的书架上放满书籍：在那个年代，这些书籍都是价值连城的宝物。宅院的主人费尽心思将他们收集起来，却全部送给住在屋里的少年。

可惜屋子的主人并没有过多眷顾这些宝藏。亚瑟斜靠在同样是蓝色绸缎做的躺椅上，静静地看向窗外。他穿着一身洁白的睡裙，那应该也是什么价值连城的布料。不过他并不在乎，反正也出不了这扇门。

自从弗朗西斯将他关起来，便隔三岔五地便过来看他。每次他来两人都要吵一架，最终以亚瑟的放弃告终，因为亚瑟身体一直很虚弱，导致他连吵架都没有力气。再后来，弗朗西斯的到来都是为了给他带来一些糟糕的消息，来向他证明他的国/家现在有多衰败， 哪个家族又投靠法国了，哪个家族又想和法国联姻了。总之都是一些能激怒亚瑟的消息。一开始，英国人还会为此动容，渐渐地也同样再也激不起他任何波动。

回想过去的几个月，亚瑟有些恍然。首先他已经很久没有和除了法朗西斯之外的人交谈了。这对他本来不是什么难事儿：很久之前他也独自一个人在那个荒凉的岛屿生存。本以为自己可以很快适应，可没有料到的是习惯了与人相处后后，再一次回到无人交谈的环境里是令人崩溃的。他甚至开始期待法国人的到来。

其次，他的身体越来越虚弱，随时发着低烧。种种迹象表明英国现在糟糕极了，但是弗朗西斯已经一个月没有来了。他多希望现在弗朗西斯能出现，哪怕是为了刺激他而给他带来英国的负面消息也好。

“小亚瑟！哥哥来了。”

虽然没有听到亚瑟的回话，弗朗西斯依旧大步地进屋。他已经习惯了亚瑟的冷漠。他笑着坐在长椅上从后背揽住少年，俯身舔了一下他的耳垂。

自从宴会上弗朗西斯忘情的吻之后，他再也丝毫不遮掩自己对亚瑟的感情。过去的几个月他经常做这样的亲密的动作。亚瑟本能地有些抗拒，面前的弗朗西斯只是披着羊皮的狼，那俊美的皮囊下是一个他不认识的人。

“小亚瑟还是不乖呢! 今天哥哥要告诉你一个好消息哦”

“说……” 亚瑟闭上眼睛，本来就有些发烧的身体更加难受。

“你的之前上司已经被处死了，新的上司很听话地成为法兰西的附庸了呢。”

弗朗西斯语气中透着藏不住的得意，他将鼻子埋在在亚瑟的锁骨之间，不停地嗅着他的气味。

“什么！”

“所以你也是哥哥我的附属了，国王让我想办法如何处置你和你那个不听话的小破岛屿。小亚瑟，你知道，过去几百年你可让我头疼了，嗯？”

随着最后一个字升高的音调，弗朗西斯一口咬住亚瑟的脖子，刺痛感让他浑身绷紧。

“你想……怎么样。” 亚瑟咬着牙。

“嗯，我没想好。不过我想如果屠城个七天七夜，再送些法国人过去，似乎可以把你那些可恶的英国人同化。上次我就是太心软，才让小亚瑟你后来有机可乘呢！”

“那时候小亚瑟真的不乖呢。”

英国人脸色惨白：

“不……不要这样……”

“那你要证明你的价值啊，小亚瑟，你知道的，要是你国/家消失了，你也就消失了。”

“小亚瑟，我讨厌你高傲的样子。明明是哥哥我教给你一切，到头来你却恩将仇报。” 本来轻轻搓着亚瑟细软的金发的手开始用力，狠狠抓住那凌乱的发丝。

“今天我去见安东尼奥了，你知道他也养了一个孩子吧。罗维诺，南/意/大/利。那个孩子真的乖啊。虽然也会跟他哥哥闹脾气，但是从来没有想过要背叛安东尼奥。你呢，亚瑟？哥哥多爱你啊！哥哥把一切都给你，什么都教给你，你性子倔强，傲气，哥哥让着你，宠着你，可是你为什么要背叛哥哥？你竟然想反过来侵略哥哥的领地。”

他慢慢站起来，抓亚瑟的头发抬起他的头。

“你说这样，你的价值在哪儿呢儿？哥哥我为什么要留着你。你根本不能乖乖的做哥哥的附属。记住，你现在是哥哥的附属国！”

“可是现在，亚瑟，我为什么要留着你？

“证明给我看？”

绝望渗透他的心脏，亚瑟抬起头深吸气，深吸一口气不让眼泪掉下，映入眼帘的却是法国人面无表情的脸庞。他知道法国人指什么，从那次忘情的亲吻之后，他可以肯定弗朗西斯对他的感情不仅仅是友谊。

当然，如果他们还有感情的话。

何况安东尼奥和罗维诺的关系，他也是清楚的。那些道貌岸然的欧陆人的把戏，他早就看明白了。

强忍着心头的屈辱，亚瑟跪在弗朗西斯面前，用微微颤抖的双手解开扣子。弗朗西斯呼出一口气，轻轻闭上眼睛，感受亚瑟舌笨拙地滑过，试探着。那醉人的温度让他不舍得离开。他略带怜悯地伸出一只手抚摸着他金沙色的头发，随即手指划过他的脸颊，毫不意外感到了泪水带来冰凉的触感。蓝色的眼眸中涌上一丝复杂的情绪，但是揉着亚瑟发丝的那双手还是微微用力，让僵硬生涩的少年更加靠近近自己。

弗朗西斯温柔的举动却使亚瑟的泪水不可抑制的流下，他低声呜咽抽泣着，苦涩的泪水与弗朗西斯的气味一起混合在口中，令他心如刀割。

他突然意识到，自己曾经是幻想过这样的场景的。

只不过那个时候的他以为弗朗西斯是，喜欢自己的。

那些朝夕相处的日子，他曾经以为自己是弗朗西斯的朋友，是弗朗西斯所重视的人。

亚瑟似乎又回到了那个午后，柔和的阳光透过树荫打在地面上，柔温度让人暖洋洋的。他躲在树后看着草丛中寻找自己的弗朗西斯，斑驳的阳光下他的脸庞如同雕刻，金色长发垂在耳边，刻画出犹如刀削的侧脸。他似乎是看到了一朵美丽的蓝花，弯腰将它摘下，轻轻地嗅着。转过头，眼眸中的蔚蓝倒映出天地万物，与一望无际的晴空结合为一体。微微上扬的嘴角带起一片涟漪：

“英/格/兰！”

悸动与情愫产生的奇妙感觉还在心头荡漾，那是他青春年少时不为人知的心动。阳光下的应在还没有散去，他的声音笑貌还在身边。昏暗的卧室里看不出日夜，弗朗西斯终于将亚瑟抱起，紧紧贴着他的身体。二人的影子被月光倒映在墙上，彷佛是一个匍匐的野兽。法国人好听的喘息声在亚瑟耳边响起。时至今日他依旧能为那声音臣服，每一声都如同打在心上，让全身血液的为其加速流动。弗朗西斯就在身后，亚瑟知道自己只要轻轻一侧头，就能看到那曾经无数次出现在梦中的容颜。 那被汗水打湿的脸庞一定更加动人，那被欲望浸透的眼睛一定能摄取他的魂魄，因为这，才是最美的弗朗西斯。

可是亚瑟的心却无比的冰冷，那个遥远声音一直向他喊着，对他说：

这已经不是他所认识的法国少年了。

双手带着力量游走过亚瑟身体，似乎要将他揉进自己的身体，让二人融为一体。他的呼吸重重地打在亚瑟颈部，伴随着还有毫无章法的吻，雨点般的降落在耳后，脖颈，脊背，锁骨。他撕咬着，吮吸着英国人白皙的肌肤，带来一个个鲜红的印记。亚瑟恐惧地挣脱他扑到床上，却被身后的人抱起。失去支撑点的他只能把自己完全交给法国人，任他肆意挥墨。

衣衫滑落，露出消瘦的肩膀。法国人嫌弃它碍事，不得不暂时放开他留恋依旧的旖旎。柔软的睡袍被潦草地扔到地上，无力的滑落在墙角，如同断线的风筝被人遗弃。

“亚瑟……小亚瑟……”

弗朗西斯的声音沙哑，颤抖的声音出卖了他那伪装的镇静，他狠下心，无视亚瑟因为害怕而浑身发抖的身体，低头咬住他的耳垂。

“亚瑟…我终于得到你了…”

弗朗西斯一遍遍地亲吻着他，抚摸着他汗津津的额头。亚瑟感到一阵阵寒颤。他半闭着眼睛，咬着牙，放弃一切抵抗。强烈的撞击让视线模糊，眼前只有灰蒙蒙的深蓝色，深蓝色，夜间人眼能看到的唯一色彩。暗蓝色的床，暗蓝色的桌子，暗蓝色的地板，暗蓝色的窗帘。交织在一起，重叠，旋转。

蓝色，他眼前又浮现了那一天所见到的，蔚蓝的天空，蔚蓝的河水，蔚蓝的兰花。弗朗西斯身穿着淡蓝色的长跑，笑着向他跑来。

“英/格/兰！英/格/兰！” 多么灿烂的笑颜？

那些一起度过的午后，弗朗西斯抱着他一起欣赏河畔美丽的景色。法国人金色的发丝落在自己脸上，一侧眼就能看到他的修长的下巴，红润的双唇。弗朗西斯发现自己在偷看，微微的笑了，转过头，嘴唇似有似无地蹭过他的太阳穴。

然而突然间，身畔的人猛然起身离去，随后天空变得一片漆黑。

“弗朗西斯……法/兰/西！”忽如其来的孤身一人让他无比惊恐，他带着哭腔喊着他的名字，视野里Dover河上的身影渐行渐远。

“弗朗西斯！”

弗朗西斯没有回答他，他沉浸在最爱的人带来的感官满足里，已经听不到亚瑟声音里的破碎了。

***

“弗朗西斯……救救我，好疼……真的好疼。”

***

亚瑟在那件屋子里住了多久？一年？两年？十年？他已经记不得了。守在外屋侍女都换了一拨，之前的侍女嫁人了，又换来另一位年轻少女。

新来的女孩子说，屋内的少爷疯了。他的确疯了。可怜的少年总是在无人的时候发出凄惨的嚎叫，或者趴在床上发抖流泪。但是他从来不做过激的举动，也不会伤害别人。年轻的侍女说，他每天都会等到下午才昏昏沉沉起来，之后便坐在窗前发呆，有的时候他会在本子上写写画画些什么，随即便撕毁。她们最担心他开始写东西，因为那之后经常伴随着他疯癫行为。透过门缝，能看到他颤抖着双手将牛皮纸撕得粉碎，倒在地上痛苦地抽泣着，发出不成词的低沉叫声。

那痛苦也是克制的。

但是他从来不会在法/兰/西大人来的时候露出一丝脆弱。弗朗西斯大人几乎每晚都来，有的时候他也会带来一束花儿，一盒子点心或者一些新奇的小玩意。屋内的少爷从来没有给他好脸色过。大部分时间他都冷着脸躺在床上，对一切不予理会。偶尔也会听到他们吵架，也很快会因为少爷身体虚弱而停止。随后发生的事情是侍女们不敢多看多听，她们躲在外屋，一起绣花儿或者缝制衣服。耳朵里还是能清晰听到里屋传来的声音。

那是一曲梦之交响曲，少年带着哭腔的求救声，咒骂声，到后来无力的呻吟呜咽声。法兰西大人低沉的喘息声音。他们组成一幅复杂而神秘的画面。那幅画有野兽，有鲜花，有美人，也有魔鬼，交杂在一起，演奏出极为刺耳的不和谐音，令人耳不忍闻。

侍女偷偷看过一次，因为屋内的声音如同魔鬼的呼唤，吸引着任何人都想去看一眼到底是谁奏出这样的乐章。透过门缝，映入眼帘是少年痛苦的表情，绿色的眼眸中充盈着泪水，一滴一滴滑落。他狠狠咬着下唇，直至充血也不愿放开，强撑着不流露出任何一声痛苦的呻吟。他身后是平常高高在上的法/兰/西大人，他紧紧握住少年的身体。那温文尔雅的弗朗西斯似乎被恶魔附身，展开獠牙，吞噬身前的少年，后者消瘦的肩膀与双臂随着法兰西大人的动作无力地晃动着，同时晃动着还有那金沙色的碎发和痛苦的脸庞。侍女不敢去看法兰西大人表情。她快速离开，心跳的十分厉害。少年摇晃的身躯一直在她眼前闪现，她的觉得面颊有些发烫，罪恶感与某种奇怪的思绪一起困扰着她。少女不清楚是什么感觉。

但是有一点她确定，屋内的少年真是一个可怜的人。

她知道这只今夜的开始，年轻的姑娘有些不忍心地看向那扇门。

***

法兰西大人是在凌晨才离开的。他看起来疲倦劳累，眉头紧锁，有些沮丧与难过。

看到还在烛火下缝制衣服的两位侍女，他嘱咐女孩子们可以去休息了。亚瑟明天估计很晚才会起，两位女孩子也不用太早起床。他顿了顿，似乎想起来了什么。

“对了，这是我今天自己做的点心……你们留下吃吧。”

“谢谢先生……”

侍女小声应了一句。她知道这个点心原本是给那位叫做亚瑟的年轻人的。

法兰西大人到底为什么要这么对那位少年呢？少女辗转想不明白。

第二天是个好天气，少爷的确很晚才醒来。侍女决定把早饭端进屋内：这是很罕见的，之前送饭的侍女从来不进屋子，因为据说这位少爷刚来的时候脾气很大，没有人愿意接近他。

“但是他就是个孩子嘛。”

昨晚的画面又浮现在眼前，年轻女孩用力摇了摇头。她推门进屋，看见少年坐在窗前。微风吹过他金沙色的短发，宁静而温和。

“少爷，吃饭吧。”

善良的姑娘顿了顿，突然想起来他也许不懂法语，于是又用蹩脚的英语请他用餐。

“你可以说法语，我听得懂。”

少年慢慢回过头，微微笑了一下。他的脸色苍白，连嘴唇上都没有一丝血色。绿色眼睛却流淌着温和的光芒。

明明是一个很温柔的人嘛。

这个微笑给了少女莫大的鼓励。她将食盘端到少年面前，那上面有她们精心准备的浓汤和烤面包，还有昨天晚上法兰西大人留下的点心。

亚瑟看了一眼那些点心，眼神黯淡下来。“点心你拿去吃吧。”

“您不喜欢点心么？”

“我不喜欢……你吃吧。”

亚瑟看了一眼少女，她很年轻，脸上带着小雀斑。无忧无虑的年纪。

“您的法语说得真好。”

“是………法兰西教我的。”

亚瑟忍着胸口疼痛说出这三个字。他不想再继续这个话题，示意少女坐下。给她拿了一块点心。少女笑了笑，露出上排牙和一点点牙床，虽然不是十分美丽，却有一种天然的可爱。

亚瑟安静地看着她吃点心。

“你叫什么名字？”

“朱莉。”

她将面包和点心推向亚瑟。后者接过面包。

“朱莉，很好听的名字啊。”

“谢谢您，您真是个温柔的好人。”

“好人？”

亚瑟目光黯淡下来，苦笑了一声：

“我不是好人。朱莉，我害过很多人，做过很多坏事。“

“请您不要这样说……”

“我并不在说笑。”

他食指轻轻蹭掌心的面包，似乎陷入了回忆中。他想起了那个金发蓝眼少女，她差不多和朱莉一个年龄。少女在火焰中的身影，她挺直了脊背，用倔强的眼神看向自己。在她年轻的时候，会不会也和面前的少女一样天真无邪？

亚瑟深呼一口气，闭上双眼。他突然觉得弗朗西斯对他的恨并不是没有道理的。

半响过后，他从新睁开眼睛，疲惫地看向朱莉。

“谢谢你进来。” 他顿了顿，看向窗外。

“很久没有人陪我说话了。”

“如果您想，我可以每天陪您说话。”

亚瑟没有马上回答，他柔和的目光落在朱莉身上。 少女总觉得那祖母绿色的眼睛中充满了悲伤，虽然他在笑，但眼神中的忧伤却更加让人难过。

朱莉感觉自己也被那悲伤浸透了，她忙起身，欠身准备离去。

“如果需要请一定叫我。”

走到门口的时候她犹豫了一下，回头看向亚瑟，鼓起勇气说：

“其实……法/兰/西大人是很在乎您…… 很喜欢您的。”

她随即意识到自己话里的冒失，匆忙逃跑了。

“……”

亚瑟有些错愕地看着她的背影，当少女消失在视野中时，亚瑟无力地从椅子上跌落，浑身颤抖。他猛地感到心脏似乎被一只手攥住，狠狠地拧了一下。

“喜欢……我么？”

他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，泪水无法控制地一滴滴滑落。真是天真的孩子呀，你不懂的。

“…他恨我……”

梦之解析曲 by Susu

（tbc）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二发，预计四发完。
> 
> 下一章估计还要虐亚瑟，但是也要开始虐仏叔了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗朗西斯放声痛哭，安东尼奥和吉尔伯特所看到不并不是全部真相。在亚瑟宽松的衣袍下隐藏着他更多罪行。他们看不到英国人腿上的淤青与齿痕，看不到后背的鞭痕，看不到他千疮百孔的心。但是弗朗西斯看得到，感觉得到。那是他亲手留下的印记。亚瑟会醒来的，但是要失望了，英格兰不会消失，弗朗西斯会想尽一切办法让英国继续存在。他也不会送亚瑟回英国。他怕再也见不到他了。如果他现在松手，亚瑟一定会消失，会如同泡沫一般消失在海的尽头。”

其实弗朗西斯也很困扰，最初他的确是恨极了英国人。恨他曾经的挑衅，恨他的背叛，恨他的自我强大。

于是在这次攻占英国之后，弗朗西斯随即决定惩罚一下亚瑟。亚瑟太不乖了，必须要惩罚一下他才能让他记住自己的身份。

但是从他将亚瑟带到法国开始，事情就开始不收他的控制，亚瑟看他的眼神如同看敌人，这让他接受不了，甚至无法自控地想打压他，折磨他，羞辱他，让他臣服于自己。然而另一方面，他又无法控制想要拥抱美丽的少年，亲吻他的双唇的欲望。他不得不承认自己每一刻都在为他疯狂着，为他心动。因此弗朗西斯自己都无法解释自己的行为。他会在每一个伤害亚瑟的举动后追悔莫及，却又做出更伤害他的举动。他抑制不住自己的真心，又无法接受他们如今关系。

那个庆功宴后，他看着晕倒在怀里的亚瑟，感到莫名的心痛。少年侧着头，无力地靠在自己怀中，被汗水打湿的发丝凌乱地沾黏在苍白的脸上。想起亚瑟嘴唇的温软触感，他几乎是无法自控地再次吻上那干裂的双唇，毫无生机的少年没有任何反抗，这点让弗朗西斯产生了亚瑟也同样回应他的错觉。他痴迷的吸食着舌唇间亚瑟的特有的气息，品尝那过分的甘甜。他终于不再掩饰自己的真实目的，他想要亚瑟成为自己的人，不仅仅是朋友，不仅仅是敌人。他对亚瑟的爱已经超过对任何一个国家，任何一个人。他想亲吻亚瑟，拥抱他，他想看到的是一个能臣服于他的亚瑟。他希望小少爷为他而笑，为他而哭。为他而存在的亚瑟。 

没有经过任何人的同意，甚至是力排众议的，弗朗西斯决定把亚瑟带到自己的家中。国王对这个举动并不满意，但是也没有过于反对。当然，这举动显然并不符合他们国家人的行事准则，因为英国此时还没成为法兰西附属国。但是没关系，弗朗西斯相信自己可以摆平一切。他为亚瑟准备了自认为完美的住处，亲手为他擦去身上的秽迹，为他处理伤口。沉睡的英国少年看起来极为痛苦，弗朗西斯抚摸过他干裂的嘴唇，极为小心翼翼地喂他喝下一杯水。那一刻弗朗西斯觉得自己真的很病态，他发疯似的想要拥有怀里的美丽少年，他不停的抚摸着他的脸颊，似乎他是某种极为难得的宝贝。却又不敢再进一步，彷佛他是一块稍微用力就会捏碎的美玉，只敢用极为轻柔地力度轻轻拂过白玉一般的脸颊。 替他换睡衣的手指滑过他的脊背，感受光滑柔软的触感。法国人深吸一口气，将头抵在少年修长的脖颈旁，用力呼吸着他的气息，试图平复自己的心跳。

他突然很清楚自己想要什么了。

要忍住，他深吸一口气对自己说，等到少年醒过来，他会为他的鲁莽道歉。亚瑟会原谅他，亚瑟会一直在他身边，他们将如同罗维诺和安东尼奥一样。他不介意忍受亚瑟的任性，如果他的小少爷需要解气的话，打他几拳也没有关系。弗朗西斯已经开始幻想亚瑟用满是委屈的眼神看向自己，根本没有什么力气的拳头打在自己身上。等亚瑟解气了，他就告诉亚瑟自己有多么喜欢他。一切都会往好的方向发展。

可事实上，情况与他所预想的大相径庭。亚瑟一直用看陌生人的眼神看向他。那眼神中丝毫找不到一丝情感。无法控制的心理使他开始试图激怒亚瑟。最初，弗朗西斯的挑衅还能让英国人与他争吵一番，渐渐地，亚瑟也不再与他吵架，连说话都很少说，一个人沉默着。这不是他认识的亚瑟。也许小少爷是伤心了，庆功宴那天晚上是他心急了。他这样想着，精心准备了礼物来看亚瑟的，希望能够安慰亚瑟。弗朗西斯多希望亚瑟能开心的接待他，与他一起品尝点心。或者对他生气，闹脾气，打他，都是好的。

可面对现在一个冰冷的木偶人，弗朗西斯感到一种很无力的愤怒感。再得知英格兰成为自己的附属国之后， 他的一切所作所为似乎都合理了起来。于是，法国人几乎不可自控地用一次比一次更激烈的方式折磨他，羞辱他。他享受看到亚瑟在因为他而哭泣，因为他而痛苦。这样的亚瑟是极为美丽的，美得生动，美得让人心碎。弗朗西斯知道，曾经想象中的与亚瑟和解几乎是不可能了。既然不能感受他的爱，那就用其他方式让亚瑟为自己活着吧。那随着弗朗西斯生命一起律动的亚瑟是如此动人，令人沉沦的。弗朗西斯沉迷于此，那感觉让他上瘾却又痛苦无比，他舍不得放手，被着畸形的爱意刺到遍体鳞伤。

他是如此的沉迷于每夜抱着亚瑟，听着怀中少年的呼吸声。 汗水从脸颊滑落，一滴滴滴在怀中人的肩膀上所带来的粘腻的触感令人微微不适。他低头吻着他的脖颈。那时候的亚瑟微微喘气，紧闭双眼一言不发。他的心跳声传到弗朗西斯的手臂上，扑通扑通，是为了他而跳动。

每每此时，弗朗西斯就想把自己的心挖出来给亚瑟。

但是第二天醒来，他看到的依旧是是面无表情的亚瑟。美丽的眼睛已经空洞无神。这样的亚瑟让弗朗西斯莫名的想逃走，或者是松开手让少年自己离去。但是他舍不得，仅仅动一下这样的念头便心如刀割。他不知道为什么自己这么抗拒让亚瑟离开，也许是因为他强烈的认识到他一旦松手，亚瑟就会消失的无影无踪。弗朗西斯不敢松手，不能松手。尽管他知道他们正在滑向无尽的深渊，总有一天会两败俱伤。 

那一天，亚瑟自己打破了这个没有尽头的死循环。

“弗朗西斯，让我走吧。”

那天晚上，亚瑟难得没有冷冰冰地躺着。他甚至还起身，象征性地迎接了一下法国人的到来。两人一同坐在桌前，弗朗西斯强压着心里的狂喜，温和地看着亚瑟一口口吃他带来的点心。

他们都没有说话。

当弗朗西斯将亚瑟抱在怀里，轻轻亲吻他时，他听到了亚瑟说的这句话。

“弗朗西斯，让我走吧。”

弗朗西斯一滞，刚才的喜悦荡然无存，愤怒与苦涩闪现于心头。他没有立刻回答。 

半响，他才慢慢开口。

“你知道，我是不会放你走的。“

“不，弗朗西斯，你误解了。”

亚瑟顿了顿，勉强咽下胸口涌起的酸楚，一字一顿地说：

“我是说，让英/格/兰消失吧。“ 说完这句话，他看了一眼面色凝重的弗朗西斯，亚瑟故作无所谓地笑了一下。 

“你疯了么？” 

“疯了，对呀，我疯了。” 亚瑟侧头眺望窗外的风景，那是茵茵绿草，已经是 一年春天了。

“你够了！”弗朗西斯突然感到厌倦。 

“不要再耍这样的伎俩了，亚瑟。你知道一时半会你是消失不了的。”

亚瑟没有回答他，他转过来，祖母绿色的眸子坦然地看向弗朗西斯。那眼中的颜色曾经与窗外风景如出一辙，只是对比生机勃勃的纯色，而少年的双眸如同萋萋荒草，再没有了往日的神采。

“你不是说，如果我不能证明我是有用的，你就会让我消失。弗朗西斯，的确，我没法证明我是有用的，让我消失吧”

“够了！亚瑟，你别开玩笑了。”

“我没有在开玩笑。”

“亚瑟，你就是再开玩笑。我太了解你了，你怎么可能放下你国家的子民？你不是一直讨厌我么？如果你消失了，就代表你的子民已经被法国同化了，你会放任这样的事情发生么？”

“会。” 干脆地回答。

“他们在你的国家会生活的更好。” 

亚瑟抬起脸，眼眸中涌现一丝悲怆。

弗朗西斯冷沉着一张脸，紧握着的双拳。过了半响，他俯身凑近亚瑟的耳边。

“我说了，够了，亚瑟，不要再演戏了。”

说罢，他毅然起身准备离去，彷佛再待下去会有非常可怕的事情发生。他十分不安，心里某个声音催促他赶紧逃出这个屋子。

“亚瑟，我晚一些再来看你。你有没有什么想要我带给你的? ” 他强迫自己说出一句看似平常的话，却头也不回地大步走出去。

“弗朗西斯！” 英国人突然轻轻地喊了一声。

“嗯？”

“弗朗西斯……谢谢你”

弗朗西斯无法形容他听到这句话时的感触，因为那几个字包含了无数感情，弗朗西斯无法简单的用“伤心”，“开心”，“感动” 这样的词语来描绘。

他缓缓转过身去，亚瑟凝望着他，翠绿色的眼眸饱含深情。那一刻的亚瑟如同凝望着深爱的妻子的俄尔普斯，被一种心碎的美卝感所笼罩着。弗朗西斯忍不住走向他，回以同样神情的注视。

“谢谢……谢谢你的点心。”

“嗯？”

“我很喜欢。”

“那……你要我再给你带一份么？”

少年轻轻点头，夕阳透过窗帘照射下，本就苍白的脸颊晶莹如白玉几乎能看到皮肤下的细小的血管，翠绿色的眼眸也被染上夕阳的霞色。他突然向前，捧起弗朗西斯满是错愕的脸，轻轻地在唇上落下一吻。

“谢谢你，弗朗西斯。”

法国人几乎是逃走的。他害怕在继续待下去自己会被心中喷薄的情绪压倒。倚靠走廊墙壁上深呼吸，半响，他才整理一下仪容离开。他努力将心底若隐若现的不安压下。现在他要去见一下吉尔伯特和安东尼奥。之后他要给亚瑟再买一份点心再回来看他。亚瑟的转变太突然，让他胆战心惊。

“很快的。”他对自己说。

***

亚瑟无力的靠在门上。方才的举动已经耗尽了他所有力气。

弗朗西斯，谢谢你的一切。 

但是我还是说不出口之后的话。

谢谢你教我语言，文学，衣着，礼仪。谢谢你让我成为后来强大的国家。谢谢你在我青春年少的时光中陪我度过，谢谢你给我了心动的那一刻。

就让你还是一个美丽形象的时候消失吧。

只是今天，你已经不是你了。

就这样吧算了吧。

***

弗朗西斯回到城堡的时候，天已经黑了。因为一些工作还没有完成，他邀请吉尔伯特和安东尼奥同行，法朗西斯将点心交给侍女，嘱咐她转达亚瑟自己一会儿就去看他后，便于两位恶友一起商议种种事宜。

“喂，我说你还没搞定那个小少爷啊！”

“还是我家罗维诺好。”安东尼奥笑眯眯的喝了一红酒，他最近与小罗维诺相处的不错，导致他看了谁都笑嘻嘻的。这点让弗朗西斯很恼火。

“不要光顾着打趣哥哥！”

“弗朗西斯，本大卝爷看你脸色不好唉，为了那个英国人？我说你把人家用铁链绑到法国，又把人家关起来这么久。英国那边早都乱了套了。你还指望他给你好脸色看么。” 吉尔伯特摇了摇头。

“哥哥我这是惩罚亚瑟犯的错误！” 弗朗西斯没好气的回一句。

忙碌的夜晚是被侍女的尖叫声打断的。弗朗西斯听到声音后立刻起身，冲到楼上。留下一脸疑问的西班牙人和普鲁士人，只得紧随其后。

跌跌撞撞跑到套房门前，弗朗西斯戛然止步。为什么自己会这么惊慌？白天被自己强制压下的恐惧感涌上心头。但是他依旧不停的安慰自己，也许什么都没有发生。朱莉的叫声也许是因为看到了一只老鼠，打碎了一只杯子。这样的小姑娘，总是一惊一乍的。自己要好好说一下她了。对的，要是吓到小亚瑟怎么办。

推开门，朱莉惊恐的回头，随后又看向那扇门，那看起来没有什么异常。

弗朗西斯疑惑地看了一会儿，突然发现地板上的一滩猩红色，再门前红色地毯中洇散开，不仔细看并不明显。法国人冲上前打开门，空气中隐约弥漫着一股熟悉的味道，那是战场上鲜血于厮杀后所留下的，特有的生命悲怆与凄凉的味道。 

屋内空无一人。

原本淡蓝色的床单被染成刺眼的殷卝红，那刺眼色颜色蔓延到桌角，床底，在地毯上洇开，彷佛凋零满地的玫瑰，一直到弗朗西斯脚下。鲜血的味道使人头晕目眩。弗朗西斯全身发抖，一动不动。他熟悉战场，知道怎样的伤口才会流出这样多的血。他不知道亚瑟在哪儿，但是毫无疑问他不在目所能及之处。

“亚瑟！” 

“弗朗西斯! 你干什么……天哪……” 吉尔伯特赶到时被眼前触目惊心的画面震惊了。 

“英/格/兰在哪儿？”

弗朗西斯如梦初醒般冲进屋内，脚下的湿漉漉粘腻的触感让他反胃。目所能及之处看不见他的小少爷。弗朗西斯似乎失去了思考的能力，慌乱地在屋中寻找着，他不在窗前，不在到床边，那么他在哪儿？

他会不会跳下窗去了？想到这儿，他冲到窗边。对了，亚瑟一直喜欢看向窗外，但是窗户一直被锁着。

“在这儿……”是安东尼奥的声音。

亚瑟蜷缩在衣柜的角落中，他双目紧闭，看起来似乎睡着了一般。

只是

只是他脸上一丝血色也没有

只是他脆弱得如同凋零的落叶。

只是他又穿上了来时那件粗麻袍子，消瘦的身体在空荡荡的衣袍中，让人惊觉原来他已经这么瘦了。

只是他身边掉落了一只蘸水笔，笔尖上的暗红已经凝固，暗示着曾经发生的惨剧。

弗朗西斯瞳孔猛然收缩，他目不转睛地看着亚瑟，弯腰抱将他抱起，如同第一次带他来到这间屋子的那个夜晚的宴会上将他搂在怀里。耳边已经听不到他的呼吸声。只有不停地抚摸着他的脸颊，彷佛这样就会忘记现在所发生的事情。他似乎忘记了他身处何方，为什么在这儿，又为什么抱着亚瑟。一种前所未有的悲伤从心底涌起，带着悔恨与懊恼。事情怎么会变成这个样子？直到安东尼奥与吉尔伯特的声音响起，他才意识到自己的失态。他将亚瑟放到干净的躺椅上，跪在他身旁擦拭颈部残留下已经凝固的血液。

那修长的颈部上隐隐可以看出羽毛笔刺入的痕迹，伤口很细，但是深入骨血。亚瑟是国家意识体。一般的伤口会很快痊愈。弗朗西斯不敢数亚瑟的脖子上有多少刺痕，他无法面对亚瑟是如何绝望的拿起屋内仅有的利器，一下又一下的刺向自己的血管，又眼睁睁地看着自己的血液奔涌而出。他是如何绝望的折磨自己，直到流干了血，用尽全身力气蜿蜒前行到衣柜里。他不想再见到自己了。他恨弗朗西斯，他是如何用尽全力想要打开窗户，却无能为力。他想逃离，却只有躲在一个弗朗西斯不能马上看到他地地方，感受着生命地逝去。

脖颈上不仅是伤口，还有无数弗朗西斯留下地痕迹，散落在少年地胸前，锁骨，喉咙。那些痕迹或新或旧，在白卝皙地肌肤上格外明显，静默的宣告着主人生前所遭受的一切。最为明显地伤痕是那纤细脖颈上一道青紫色地痕迹，弗朗西斯记得这道伤痕地由来。那天，亚瑟冷漠与不屑的眼神刺卝激着他。透过那双绿色眼眸蕴藏着嘲讽与憎恨。他失控地紧紧扼住亚瑟地脖颈，看着他那双眼眸因为缺少空气逐渐失去焦距，直到因为窒息而晕厥。他俯身凝视亚瑟，闭目的少年显得格外平静，弗朗西斯这松开开双手，低头咬住他的嘴唇。

而现在，弗朗西斯的手指怜惜的拂过那道青痕，泪水顺着脸颊滚滚而落。他抓起亚瑟的手，想吻一下，却发现他手腕也满是笔尖刺过的痕迹。除此之外，还有被人狠狠攥着手腕后所留下的淤青。 弗朗西斯不敢继续看下去。他紧紧抱住亚瑟，泣不成声。亚瑟走了，亚瑟离开了他。

下午还微笑着对他说“谢谢你” 的亚瑟终于走了。

自己应该留下的，他不应该让亚瑟一个人留在这里。

看着痛哭的弗朗西斯，吉尔伯特忍不住上前

“你……知道，他好起来的。只要英国还在，他就不会消失。而且以我对他的了解，英格兰也不是会轻易认输的人。”

“你闭嘴！” 弗朗西斯似乎是找到了悲伤的发泄对象。他狠狠地瞪向吉尔伯特，起身抓住他的衣领。

“你这个疯子！你对我发什么火!”

弗朗西斯如同没听见他说的话一般，依旧用恶狠狠的眼神瞪着他

“弗朗西斯，人是你抓的，事情都是你做的。你要怪只能怪自己”

吉尔伯特反手将他撂倒。弗朗西斯失魂落魄地扑到在地，浑身发抖。半响后，他蜿蜒匍匐到亚瑟身边，颤抖地捧住他的脸颊。

“弗朗西斯……吉尔伯特说的对，亚瑟会醒过来的。只是他恐怕要失望了，因为国家意识体是死不了的。”

安东尼奥看着魂不守舍的弗朗西斯看向自己，犹豫了一下，继续说：

“弗朗西斯，你还记得我跟你说罗维诺也很调皮吗？我不知道亚瑟做了什么事情会让你如此……对待他。但是我是不可能像你对待亚瑟那样，对待罗维诺的。也许，你应该送他回英国吧。那才是他最想回去的地方。”

西班牙人叹了口气，带着吉尔伯特准备离开。

“他死不了，亚瑟柯克兰也不是罗维诺那样的孩子。而且弗朗西斯，你这个样子真搞笑。”

弗朗西斯放声痛哭，安东尼奥和吉尔伯特所看到不并不是全部真相。在亚瑟宽松的衣袍下隐藏着他更多罪行。他们看不到英国人腿上的淤青与齿痕，看不到后背的鞭痕，看不到他千疮百孔的心。但是弗朗西斯看得到，感觉得到。那是他亲手留下的印记。亚瑟会醒来的，但是要失望了，英格兰不会消失，弗朗西斯会想尽一切办法让英国继续存在。他也不会送亚瑟回英国。他怕再也见不到他了。如果他现在松手，亚瑟一定会消失，会如同泡沫一般消失在海的尽头。”

“亚瑟，我后悔了

亚瑟，你赢了。

亚瑟，快点醒过来吧……”

弗朗西斯失魂落魄的抬起头，他突然想到他因该去找国王。对的，去找国王。

让他善待英国，让他支援英国。只要英国不消失，英格兰就不会死去。亚瑟就会永远留在自己身边的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文比预期中要长一些，估计六章结束。  
> 下一章会甜一点点。


	4. Chapiter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 似乎每天都变得让人期待起来，在过去那冗长的生命中，做不完的琐事，见不完的陌生人。每一个来去匆匆的过客都无法给弗朗西斯带来任何波澜，因为这些人的生命思想终究要消失在历史的长河中。 一开始，弗朗西斯也许还能记得曾经相处过中点滴，然而随着时间的堆积，这些历史中的人也终究模糊了他的记忆。同样的，弗朗西斯眼睁睁地看着无数个国家灭亡，无数个国家人突然消失在面前，如同泡沫一般。曾经辉煌的国度只剩下史书上冰冷的几行字，甚至连几行字都没有。他们被埋在冰冷的土地中，等待也许有一天被挖掘出来，带来无数的猜测。也许他们的故事弗朗西斯还记得，也许记不得了，来去匆匆的过客中，他已经学会了从容地忘记。就这样，他没有期待，没有激情的迎接每一天。当然， 他也会找到一切让他短暂感到满足的事情，例如战争，血液，征服，土地。但是快感消失后，依旧是无尽的空虚。  
> 唯一不同的，是亚瑟的存在

弗朗西斯浑身疲惫地回到自己的宅院，亚瑟应该已经睡着了。夜很深，夏夜微微吹着风。屋子里安静的很，弗朗西斯不忍心去打扰亚瑟，最近，男孩儿终于不再夜里惊醒，这对弗朗西斯来说是一件好事。

他还是会在把一切琐事处理完之后回到这里，这是他延续了很久的习惯。虽然日渐安稳的英国人已经不再需要他夜里的陪伴，但是他还是会来到亚瑟身边，闻着空气中若有若无的玫瑰气味。

今晚，他真的很累了。彼时强大的法国是欧洲的霸主地位，国王每日都有数不尽的工作交给他。外交，内政，与人，与国王。每日做不完的事情让他身心俱疲。如果只有这些，弗朗西斯还能勉强 撑住，但是国王近期对亚瑟的存在越来越在意，英国国王与法国如今交好，为了显示自己的威严与宽容，他更希望自己可以掌控英格兰的生活，而不是让弗朗西斯全权掌控。

今天国王又一次提起要亚瑟的情景闪现眼前。陛下甚至隐隐提到邀请他去参加不久后的一个宴会，名为参宴，实际上是为了掌握亚瑟如今的动向——自从亚瑟自杀后，弗朗西斯便把控着亚瑟的一举一动，就连国王都无法过问。

看着国王温和的眼神，弗朗西斯觉得后背一阵发凉，那平和的目光下彷佛藏着达摩克利斯之剑，，又彷佛能参透一切，洞悉他所有思想。

弗朗西斯感到心脏突突的跳动着，舌尖嘴角发麻。他还是故作镇静地以如今法国需要在整个欧洲树立自己的威严，以及英国不敢做出任何反抗举动，将英格兰囚禁在法国可以更好的掣肘牵动英国国君的理由拒绝了国王。但是他知道，这样的情况没法持续太久。早晚，弗朗西斯是要让亚瑟走出去见人的。

然而且不说亚瑟如今的情况，见了外人是否失态都不好说。弗朗西斯内心也是十分抗拒这一天的到来。那时候，亚瑟将从新回到英格兰的身份，他将会掌握在国王的手中，用来与英国做交易。几年的弗朗西斯与亚瑟的事情已经引起了那位精明，好战，集权的君主怀疑。他是法兰西，他不能英格兰产生感情。这是所不被允许的。也许国王已经发现了，也许国王早就发现了，在大殿上，亚瑟带着手铐走到他们面前时，国王就在试探他了。

揉了揉太阳穴，弗朗西斯给自己倒了一杯红酒。味苦的液体滑进喉咙，让他感到一丝放松。夜里很安静，烛光迎着他的脸忽明忽暗，他的影子倒映在墙面上，像是一只没有主人的幽灵。

他忽然想见见亚瑟。

弗朗西斯轻手轻脚地走进房间时听到了少年的呼吸声，浅浅地，淡淡地，似乎随时会消失在沉寂的夜里。弗朗西斯摸索着碰到少年身边，黑暗中他看不见他的某样，但是弗朗西斯知道亚瑟就在床上，从那浅浅的呼吸中，那若隐若现的青涩玫瑰香气中，从那声若蚊蝇的心跳声中，弗朗西斯感觉到他心爱的少年的存在。他俯身搓揉着少年细软地发丝，被子有些厚，少年的额头微微渗出汗珠，摸在手里有些滑腻腻的。

“弗朗西斯？”

“抱歉……吵到你了” 法国人有些懊恼自己的冒失，竟然惊醒了亚瑟。

“没事……”

弗朗西斯伸手点燃了一根蜡烛，火光映着亚瑟眼睛有些痛。少年睡眼朦胧地看着他，温软的烛光下他的眼睛被映成橄榄绿色，微微蹙着眉，平日清明的眼眸难得的显出一丝迷糊。弗朗西斯看着他，心里悸动，伸手将少年搂入怀中。

“亚瑟“

弗朗西斯蹭着他的脖颈，呢喃着他的名字。鼻尖尽是亚瑟的气味。唇瓣滑过他白嫩的脖颈，弗朗西斯感觉那似乎是最美的凝脂，引诱着他想咬一口，将他彻底的含入嘴里。亚瑟被弗朗西斯的吻引得意乱情迷，身体不由自主地回应他的动作，嘴中发出轻声呻吟。

“弗朗西斯，嗯……等一下”

没有人停下来，看到少年没有排斥，法国人更加动情地亲吻着他，修长的手指伸进少年宽松的睡袍中，游走在那光滑的胸膛上。引起少年一阵寒颤。法国人太久没有碰过自己心爱的男孩了，他手上愈发用力，肆意享受着少年胸膛的滑腻，后者无力的扭动着上身，而这一举动只会让弗朗西斯更想征服他。 他咬住少年的嘴唇，深深叹了一口气，试图平静自己内心中无法熄灭的欲望，却只是徒劳。拥有亚瑟的欲念在心里越来越强烈。

弗朗西斯不禁想，亚瑟该不会是上天派来牵制他的天使？无论自己如何的平静，每当见到亚瑟之时，总会被他深深吸引，无法自拔。

感受到弗朗西斯的热情，亚瑟的身体微微的颤抖着。法国人坚硬的下体就抵在自己腰间，他明白弗朗西斯想做什么。那个噩梦中的画面瞬间回到脑海中，毫无征兆地，泪水从那橄榄绿色的眸子中涌出。这让弗朗西斯惊慌失措，他手忙脚乱地安慰着英国少年，吻着他留下的泪水，抚摸着他的头发。

“小少爷，不要哭，不要哭好么，嗯？”

那温柔的语气让亚瑟沉沦，他还来不及与弗朗西斯诉说自己的恐惧，便被他深情而热烈的吻淹没。亚瑟断断续续地讲述自己的担忧。弗朗西斯一遍抱着他任他的哭诉，一遍安慰受惊的少年。

“亚瑟……相信哥哥好么，哥哥是爱你的，哥哥是弗朗西斯，是最爱你的人。”

“弗朗西斯……我……我害怕。” 少年瑟瑟发抖的身体如同风中落叶，那一瞬间，弗朗西斯又回到了现实。

“别怕……” 平复自己的欲望后，弗朗西斯伸手抱住亚瑟。瞬间，挫败感，劳累，疲倦，无力感涌上心头，这一切都让法国人无法适应，他肩膀颤抖了几下，眼泪从紫罗兰色的眼睛中流下。

亚瑟沦陷了，也许是弗朗西斯紧缩着眉头深情地望着他的眼神过于让人心碎，他只想抱住法国人，让他好好哭一场，对呀，也许弗朗西斯也是可怜的，他每每夜都要安慰做噩梦的他，还要费尽心思的安慰他。也许自己应该再信任他一点。

蜻蜓点水般地，亚瑟吻上了弗朗西斯的唇，笨拙而小心的如同一个第一次学习走路的孩子一样小心翼翼。法国人猛然睁开眼睛，一把搂住亚瑟，两人的唇舌交缠在一起，似乎是想将多日来压抑的感情全部投入这场情欲的洗礼中。他们撕咬着，纠缠着。弗朗西斯掀开亚瑟的睡衣，咬住他胸前的敏感点。少年任其在自己身上游走，全身都被滚烫的热焰灼烧着。弗朗西斯凝视着他充盈着泪水的双眸。

将自己火热的下体送进少年的身体中那一刹那，两人一同不由自主地发出一声长叹。弗朗西斯慢慢开始抽动下体，一边看着小少爷樱唇微启，眼神迷茫地看着自己，那眼神似乎在邀请他更一步的侵犯，他苦笑着感叹：

“小少爷, 看……这不是很好么……”

亚瑟被强烈的触感逼到说不出一个完整的音符，嘴里发出无意义的音节彷佛是邀请法朗西斯更深刻的疼爱。半响后他才意识到自己在不停地喊着弗朗西斯的名字，参杂着几声法兰西。弗朗西斯的含着自己的舌头，双手抓住自己的大腿，火热的欲望快速的进入自己的身体。他想喊停，到了嘴边却成了脱力的呻吟声。

啊……为什么罪恶感中还有一丝丝快意？为什么不想让弗朗西斯停下来？

亚瑟想着，任由自己的意识沉沦向深渊，他似乎漂浮在海洋中，弗朗西斯的爱是他唯一能抓住的一跟浮木，他在深海中漂泊着，在生死之间彻底的放弃了抵抗。他已经不记得自己释放了多少次，只记得每一次都是快感的巅峰，之后又降到无底的深渊他想要更多，更强烈的爱。亚瑟大口喘着气，又被弗朗西斯抱起来。最后他精疲力尽的瘫倒在床上时弗朗西斯还在不断地吻着自己，他想，也许弗朗西斯是真的爱自己的。

毕竟他是那么的为自己而疯狂。

弗朗西斯确实是爱的。最后一次释放之后，法国人怜爱地看着双目紧闭的亚瑟。他的脸庞终于不再是惨白，持续的性爱让他的双颊泛出迷人的潮红，额头上的汗珠还没有拭去。那雪白的肌肤上，尽是方才那场强烈的爱欲所留下的东西。弗朗西斯抱着亚瑟，忍不出哭了出来，亚瑟主动回应了他的爱。

那一刻，他所有的疯狂都有了意义。

弗朗西斯觉得自己已经无所不能了。

第二天的阳光很柔和，第一缕光丝照射到亚瑟眼皮上时他醒了过来，映入眼帘是一双饱含深情的紫罗兰色眸子，接着便是一个带有鸢尾花味的吻落在他的唇上。

小少爷，醒了吗？

亚瑟一时间搞不清楚情况，懵懂地看着弗朗西斯。半响后他才想起昨天的事情，脸红了起来，低下头看着床单。

弗朗西斯看了着亚瑟的脸色，忍不住笑了起来。小少爷可爱的样子让他想再把他抱进怀里疼爱一番。可惜今天他还有很多工作，没有办法，弗朗西斯与亚瑟亲昵一番之后值得依依不舍的离开小少爷。 外面的阳光明媚，天气有些热，却不会让人感到闷燥。弗朗西斯在满地绿茵中掐了一只薄荷叶子，叼在嘴里哼着小曲走开了。

那之后，便是淋上了糖浆的草莓派所带来的快乐，是蜂蜜中的麦芽糖，是漫长回忆中最让人心动的时光。

似乎每天都变得让人期待起来，在过去那冗长的生命中，做不完的琐事，见不完的陌生人。每一个来去匆匆的过客都无法给弗朗西斯带来任何波澜，因为这些人的生命思想终究要消失在历史的长河中。 一开始，弗朗西斯也许还能记得曾经相处过中点滴，然而随着时间的堆积，这些历史中的人也终究模糊了他的记忆。同样的，弗朗西斯眼睁睁地看着无数个国家灭亡，无数个国家人突然消失在面前，如同泡沫一般。曾经辉煌的国度只剩下史书上冰冷的几行字，甚至连几行字都没有。他们被埋在冰冷的土地中，等待也许有一天被挖掘出来，带来无数的猜测。也许他们的故事弗朗西斯还记得，也许记不得了，来去匆匆的过客中，他已经学会了从容地忘记。就这样，他没有期待，没有激情的迎接每一天。当然， 他也会找到一切让他短暂感到满足的事情，例如战争，血液，征服，土地。但是快感消失后，依旧是无尽的空虚。

唯一不同的，是亚瑟的存在

弗朗西斯终于可以和他心爱的少年度过一段安稳的时光。每晚相拥而而时，法国人看着绿色的眼睛中难得的一丝笑意，轻轻地吻着亚瑟的额头。明天又是甜蜜的一天。弗朗西斯期待着回到宅院中，因为那里有一个瘦弱的少年等待着他。

因为没有完全康复，亚瑟还没有踏出那间卧室。弗朗西斯始终认为亚瑟实在是太瘦了，也许该带亚瑟出去走走。他现在的身体可能都无法拉开那把他年幼时就能拉开的弓箭。 于是某天，回家时他给亚瑟带了一副弓箭。看到亚瑟开心的样子，弗朗西斯便每日教他拉弓，一如他们曾经一起度过的时光。只是这次弗朗西斯会在亚瑟耳边呢喃着只言片语，会偶尔亲一下亚瑟的脸庞，会抱着他嗅着他身上的气味。

从满园绿茵到初秋叶落，从落叶纷纷到白雪皑皑。似乎过了很长时间，转眼，又是一年春了。

今年的春天来得很早，弗朗西斯从新教亚瑟骑马，少年学得很快，毕竟是他曾经极为熟悉的事情。

“亚蒂，今天开心么？” 弗朗西斯伸手将亚瑟扶下马。

亚瑟没有回答。

随着时间，他似乎又回到了那个骄傲自尊的英国少年。只是他如今的骄傲是那样的脆弱，彷佛一篇可以随时被打破的玻璃。他只是看了一眼弗朗西斯，默认了他的问题。便头也不回的走进屋。弗朗西斯笑了笑，跟上前去。

屋中已经摆好了精致的糕点，静悄悄地房间只有从玻璃窗户透进来的阳光。弗朗西斯扶着亚瑟坐下，深情注视着少年精致的脸庞。

“亚瑟，你最近觉得怎么样？我是说身体感觉还好么？”

“好多了，弗朗西斯……”

“嗯？”

“弗朗西斯，我什么时候可以回英国？”

亚瑟直截了当地问了这个问题。

“等你身体再好一些，不好么？”

“我的身体已经好多了“

“亚瑟，你现在恢复到以前的状态了么？ 如果你回到英国，再次遇到危险，你能够自己对付么？“

“那么英国之前到底遇到了什么危险？“

又来了！弗朗西斯将头偏向一边，不去看亚瑟眼神中的质问。

这并不是亚瑟第一次问他这个问题了，这段时间他愈发不依不饶，这让弗朗西斯意识到自己不能再逃避了。

之前为了向亚瑟解释他现在的处境，弗朗西斯编了一个故事：

在国家争斗军阀混战之际，弗朗西斯身不由己。此时另一个国家意识体诞生了，他与弗朗西斯的相貌一模一样，却集一切恶意为一身, 他贪婪，暴虐，自大，强势。他将弗朗西斯关在一个不见天日的角落，他的看房毫无意义。而那个与弗朗西斯一摸一样的恶魔也占有了亚瑟，占有了弗朗西斯一直心心念念的亚瑟。直到恶魔被自己的恶念侵蚀，弗朗西斯才得以挣脱而出。那是的亚瑟已经奄奄一息了。弗朗西斯将亚瑟带到身边，直到他醒过来。而英国国力如今也十分衰弱，是以，弗朗西斯不敢让亚瑟回到英国。

这个故事显然没有太大的漏洞，也符合亚瑟的噩梦中所看到的场景。但这不足以让谨慎的亚瑟放心。最近几个月以来，亚瑟就不断地提出想回到英国，或者至少让他了解英国的现状。他是英格兰，总不能一直这样待在法国。

“弗朗西斯，让我知道，英国现在如何了。”

“小少爷，哥哥说了，等你身体好一些，我就带你回英国。你现在身体还太脆弱，万一回去之后遇到什么事情让哥哥怎么办。”

说罢，他将亚瑟抱入怀中，揉捏着他的肩膀。 他听到亚瑟嘴里传来一句：

“弗朗西斯，不要逃避我的问题……”

“亚瑟？”

“你别打断，弗朗西斯。如果只是简单的不让怕我身体太虚弱，为什么这么长时间我连一个英国人都没有看到？弗朗西斯，你是不是隐瞒了些什么？。”

“亚瑟……” 弗朗西斯心猛地跳动了一下，又似乎被一块铅球绑着滑向深渊。亚瑟不相信他，对呀，他连要求亚瑟相信他的资格都没有。他只有用一种故作委屈的语气问：

“亚瑟，你到底信不信我！”

“弗朗西斯！你到底为什么不让我出去？“

“我和你说了很多遍，我没有不让你回去，只是……“

亚瑟迅速打断他们的对话：

“还是你现在的作为就是为了吞并英格兰，你把我关在这里，只是因为我已经没有资格回到英国了！”“

“亚瑟！你胡说什么！”弗朗西斯猛地站起来，语气带着三分颤抖与三分不可置信。

“亚瑟，如果你不信任，大可现在就回英国。但是亚瑟，我以为这么久你已经明白了。”

“哥哥把你带在身边，是真的担心你，爱你。亚瑟，我爱你，亚瑟，你爱我么。”

“弗朗西斯……”

“亚瑟！” 弗朗西斯紫罗兰色的眼睛凝视着亚瑟橄榄绿色的眸子：“亚瑟，你到底爱不爱我。”

那双眼睛是那样真诚，那样柔和，那样赤忱。那双美丽的眼睛饱含深情地凝望着自己，带着深深的爱意，眼睛的深处，还带着不安与恐惧。 那不是他所熟知的弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯以前是从容的，随和的，无懈可击的。

亚瑟感觉自己的心似乎随着那双蓝色的眼眸融化了。

“亚瑟……你到底爱不爱我……如果你不爱我，哥哥现在就送你回去。”

“弗朗西斯！”

“亚瑟！” 弗朗西斯的声音微微颤抖，带着祈求的意味。

“弗朗西斯……我爱你……” 亚瑟闭上双眼，

弗朗西斯的眼睛还刻印在他的脑海中。似乎，自己是逃不掉了。

“亚瑟！”弗朗西斯如释重负地叹了口气，附身紧紧抱住亚瑟。他迫不及待地寻找少年的双唇，贪婪地亲吻着。亚瑟迷茫的回抱住他。 他感到嘴里有咸咸的味道，那是弗朗西斯的泪水。他忍不住伸手为他擦去眼泪。 半响后，弗朗西斯咬着亚瑟的下唇，深吸着气。

“亚瑟……过几天，我就带你去宴会好么？那里你会看到你的国家许多贵族。你就会相信我，相信我这段时间为了帮助你牺牲了多少。亚瑟……哥哥我有的时候也是身不由己，但是哥哥没有骗你，你早晚可以回到英国，你相信我好么。”

“弗朗西斯……” 亚瑟没有回话，他已经不知道回答什么了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章甜了一点点点点  
> 下一章会巨虐

**Author's Note:**

> 想努力描述一个如梦似幻的故事。
> 
> 全篇约2万5-3万，估计分四发完，下一发估计还会虐亚瑟，然后就要开始虐仏叔。
> 
> 一个相爱相杀的故事。


End file.
